Five Nights At Freddy's 3
by Eris Raslad
Summary: A new branch of the Freddy Fazabear's pizza franchise has opened up in New NinjaGo city and Mindroid has been hired as the night guard. In a whole separate perspective we have a young girl who is accidentally locked away within the confining walls of the pizzeria.
1. Intro

_Okay..._

_So..._

_I just started playing this game that everyone's hyped up on called Five Nights At Freddy's..._

_And I have decided to write a story about it starring Mindroid as the new guard and Kizu as an innocent child who is accidentally locked in the store._

_I haven't played a whole lot of Five Nights At Freddy's so any information anyone could give to me about character names and personalities of the animatronics it'd be an excellent help. Just send the info in a PM if you can._

_Also it can be characters from FNaF 1 and 2..._

_Until chapter one my luvs! :D_


	2. Chapter 1

Mindroid

It was still daylight outside and I could still hear children playing about in the parlor.

I had arrived early for work and someone had been told to show me to my office.

The room was a small and rather cozy one, lined with pleasant children's drawings of their fun times at Freddy's and books for my entertainment during the night and the walls being strewn about with wires hooking computer monitors to cameras throughout the store.

I had been hired specifically, because I only need to actually sleep-mode myself once every two or three months, so staying up late into the night did not phase me.

I sat in the chair provided to me, looking at the screens as the last few children were being shooed out by their mothers and fathers.

When the store was empty, the phone on the desk began to ring.

Or rather...the answering machine.

"Hello?" It called. "I'm going to assume that you're on time, since it's ten p.m. You must be...oh...Mindroid? That's your name? Interesting. Well anyway welcome to the Freddy Fazabear's pizzeria where fantasy and blah blah blah..."

_How rude..._ I thought.

"So I assume you know the task set out for you. Keep watch on the cameras, make sure the animatronics are safe and whatnot. There are rumors that these animatronics roam the store freely at night, and sadly these rumors are true. During the day they tend to get antsy. Clearly they aren't kid people."

The voice on the line laughed.

"Well anyway, the scariest rumor I've heard is that older models of these animatronics will try to get into your office, and if they see you well...they'll mistake you for naked mechanics and try to shove you into a Freddy Fazabear costume. I would think you wouldn't want wires and metal bars sticking into your brain so I will pray you're willing to try your best to survive the night...you should be fairly safe, these dummies are upgraded to the teeth with security software and facial recognition and all that good stuff."

I sighed. "How much longer are you going to ramble, human?"

"In the event one of them does get into your office I have provided you an empty Freddy mask. You can put it on at any time and they will recognize you as old Fred and leave you alone...and I suppose I should leave you alone too. Hope to hear from you tomorrow morning. Have a great night."

The clicking sounded in the message as he hung up the line and I leaned back in my chair.

Animatronics were built to function only with specific instructions given to them...

They were merely trying to intimidate me and it wasn't going to work.

The time is ten-sixteen p.m.


	3. Chapter 2

KizuKeru

My mom and dad just wouldn't stop arguing with each other...

It was my birthday today and even though I was seventeen years old I enjoyed playing with the younger kids...

They weren't so quick to single me out as a freak...

I tried my hardest to drown out the noise of their incessant whisper-yelling and tried my hardest to enjoy the pizza sitting in front of my face...

But to no avail...

My dad had ruined my birthday...

Again...

Their whispered grew loud into angry yelling and I was just so thankful the place was emptying...

And I was really glad that the place was emptying when my dad decided to slap mom hard across the face.

"Listen here you rotten bitch! I do nice things for Kizu all the FUCKING TIME! You can't tell me that I don't! She wouldn't be even having a fucking birthday party if it weren't for me. Hell she wouldn't even be ALIVE hadn't I fucked you!"

My mom bared her teeth at my dad in fury but soon bowed her head in fearful submission.

"I'm sorry..." She whispered.

"Damn right, you are sorry..." My dad spat back, violently grabbing my arm. "Come on, your mother ruined this night for you, let's go home."

Tears ran slowly down my cheeks, my curly red hair sticking stubbornly to my pale, fragile skin. I wasn't eager to follow but if I didn't...

I would end up getting hit too...

But...

If I managed to run and hide...

I looked around the party room, I could go into the tubes but people could come in after me...

I certainly couldn't hide in a closet or something because then I would be trapped...

I looked to the animatronics, it seemed as if they were staring at me...

Behind them I could see a small hatch through which I could crawl through to safety...

With a deep breath and a thin sliver of bravery I yanked my arm free from my father's grip, running for the hatch and shutting myself inside before he could even turn to see where I went.

I was small...

And that made me speedy...

"Damn little fucking BRAT!" He roared. "Where are you?!"

One of the managers walked up to him with raised hands. "What seems to be the problem, sir?"

My dad looked at him with bitter rage, a rage only I could see in his eyes, since he was clearly trying to stay calm when being witnessed.

"My daughter...she's run off and I didn't see where she went..."

The manager helped him look for me for what seemed like forever, even coming close to the hatch, but he merely looked behind Freddy and Bonnie and the others to see if I had managed to hide myself there.

Then he turned to my father. "I'm sorry sir, but I've looked everywhere in the store with you, she simply isn't here..."

My father nodded. "Okay...she...must've run out of the store..." He smiled, a smile that indicated worry but his eyes, of course, showed something different. "Thank you for your time..."

And they left.

The manager sighed. "Alright guys, everyone is out! Hit the lights!"

Suddenly, with the sounds of echoing power switches being hit, everything went pitch black.

The time is ten-o-clock p.m.

X.X.X

_A.N. - Oh yes, I forgot to mention...this is an alternate universe in which Kizu and Mindroid have never met...so sorry no fluffles. ^^*_


	4. Chapter 3

Mindroid

This job is quite boring.

The books are either ones that I have already read or disgusting romances that lonely females use to pleasure themselves...

Or just distasteful choices in authors...

I tried to read one of them, I believe it was called...Queen Of The Serpentine?

I burned it to dust with my laser optic extension.

No one had to know.

But there was no interesting activity on the monitors.

And there hasn't been for quite some time...

I leaned my head back and sighed unnecessarily, seeing as though I did not require oxygen...

It was a mistake to take this awful job...

I would most likely quit before the night was over.

I was about ready to sleep-mode from lack of external stimulation when I started to hear static on the monitors.

I looked up and saw that every single one of my screens was filled with the varying grey/black pixels.

"Oh my...that can't be good..."

I tried turning knobs and adjusting the wires but it just wasn't working.

One by one the cameras started to wink back into view.

Starting with the one on the lower right the clicked back on...

And on...

And on...

And on...

And so forth until the last one finally fizzled into view.

And what I saw shocked me immensely...

The animatronics...all excluding Freddy himself, had all bent down, twisting their bodies so that they all stood like statues, staring into the low part of the wall behind them.

The time is twelve-o-seven a.m.

X.X.X

_A.N. - Hahaha! I ripped on myself! XD_


	5. Chapter 4

KizuKeru

_**Heeheeheehee...**_

_**Stop your giggling, Bonnie, you'll wake her up...**_

_**What is it? What is it!?**_

_**We have her cornerrrrred...**_

_**Tell me what it is!**_

I had dozed off.

I was usually in bed by a strict eight-thirty p.m. and well...

Ten p.m. is much later than that.

I was awoken but strange noises and voices in my dreams.

Weird ones that seemed to know where I was hiding.

I sat up slowly, rubbing my eyes and humming sleepily.

"Momma...?" I called softly, looking around me.

I was nearly fully erect...

But my head hit something solid and when I reached up to move it I realized that it was a wall...

And that it wasn't going to move.

I was ready to panic.

It was so dark and I was in this tiny little square.

I felt around frantically, wondering worriedly where I was.

But then I remembered I was at Freddy Fazabear's Pizzeria.

My dad was bound to be long gone by now...

I brought myself up onto my knees ready to push the hatch open and squirm out of the cramped hole that I had fit myself in, but I saw strange shadows creeping in through the cracks around the edge of the door, and when I peeked through the keyhole I saw three familiar faces staring in at me.

Bonnie...

Chica...

And Foxy...

Each wore a creepy mechanical grin that indicated sinister thoughts...

In pure terror I scooted backwards away from the keyhole, staring at it as if the animatronic dolls would tear the door off at any second and come to get me.

The more I backed away the sooner I realized that this hatch was actually a duct of sorts.

Thankfully, I scrambled down the length of it.

Terrified...

And willing to do whatever it took to get as far away from the play area as soon as I possibly could.

The time is twelve-forty-two a.m.


	6. Chapter 5

Mindroid

The animatronics hadn't moved in almost an hour. I was starting to get bored again.

Maybe they just were weighed down by their own mechanics and fell over...

If they were made of high grade titanium and aluminum alloys as I was then they wouldn't be having this issue.

I started to hear strange noises coming from one of the speakers.

I looked on the cameras and nothing.

There was one, however, that had me suspicious, it was the one monitor that always contained static and at the top it stated "Audio Only".

It sounded like...

Heavy breathing.

"Hello?" A voice called. I still could not see anything moving on the monitors.

"Hello? I see the camera here I know you can see me!"

It was the voice of a young female, granted the microphone wasn't altering her voice.

"Th-the...the animals...um...I don't know what's going on...they um...they were looking in on me in the hatch on stage...and I thought I heard them talk..."

She heard them speak? That's preposterous. Animatronics were only supposed to contain recorded voices in their hardware, either that or they were controlled vocally by an external force.

This was starting to get ridiculous.

Who was this girl and why is she in the store?

Loud banging noises started to sound in the speakers.

"Oh god..." She whispered. "Oh god I don't wanna die..."

The banging grew louder and louder and then suddenly...

The camera when blank.

"Signal Interrupted" It stated.

I failed to even look at the other cameras during this time. So I glanced back at the first camera...

The bunny, the chicken, and the fox had all disappeared from the main stage.

Chica was in the dining area...

Foxy was in Pirate's Cove...

And Bonnie was nowhere to be found...

The time is one-thirty-five a.m.


	7. Chapter 6

KizuKeru

Someone's behind me...

I can hear them...

I can hear the creaking of their joints and the electronic ticks produced by the clicking together of loose metal parts.

I don't know which one it is.

I can't see. There is no lighting...

_**I can seeeeee youuuuu... **_Sang a strange digital voice behind me. It sounded like a girl. _**I'm gonna get youuuuu...**_

I didn't speak, I didn't cry, I just took a shuddery breath and continued on.

It was much bigger than I was...

Three times my size almost...

So it had to be slower...

Right?

I thought I could see light at the end of the duct and I scrambled for it hopefully...

Only to realize it was a dead end.

_**I'm gonna get youuuu...**_

_No..._

_No..._

I began to pound on the metal sheeting, trying to get it to come loose, there did not appear to be an edge but it was a grate clearly and so I knew there had to be a way to knock the frame out.

I looked back over my shoulder and saw a large shadow approaching. The silhouette of it was actually very friendly and deceitful, it was the shape of an anthro-rabbit machination...and it was crawling right toward me...

With each movement it sort of twitched like the demons or psychiatric patients in horror movies...

**_I see youuuu..._**

**_You're stuck with me..._**

**_Lets have some fun..._**

"NO!" I screamed at it, pounding on the sheet harder. The sound of metal being struck resonated and echoed endlessly through the dreaded tunnel and I was on the verge of mental breakdown.

It was dark...

And dry...

And I hyperventilating because this psychopathic robot was ready to tear me apart and I had nowhere to go.

"Come on!" I exclaimed fearfully in a low and frantic voice. "Open, open...please god..."

I struck. It again, once, twice, three times and on my last try it gave way with an awful scraping sound. The grate fell forward and so did I...

Nearly ten feet to the hard laminate flooring...

I wheezed in pain, sitting upright and forcing myself to look back up at the duct.

Bonnie was no longer there.

I sighed with relief and relaxed back against the wall.

"Thank you...thank you..." I whispered to no one in particular. "Thank you..."

I looked around at my surroundings. The space was vast and there was much pirate memorabilia to be seen.

Pirate's Cove...

In other stores like this one I had read that this attraction had been recalled due to a terrible accident caused by the main character of the story.

This place was new and I assumed that this fatal error in programming would not be apparent in these new robots...

But then again...

They were chasing me...

For the moment I decided to try and relax.

I almost dozed off again but the wall behind me started to move.

Wait a minute...

Walls don't move...

Slowly, carefully, I took my back off of the alleged wall and very reluctantly turned my head.

My eyes met with the unclad shins of a mechanical being, and as I stupidly allowed them to trail up the length of the body my hopes that this would just be a broken animatronic were dispelled...

It was Foxy...

The time is two-nineteen a.m.

X.X.X

_A.N. - Apparently Bonnie Bunny is a guy...but he looks like a girl and has a girl's name so sorry but he is a girl in this. XD_


	8. Chapter 7

Mindroid

Foxy is staring through the camera lens at me...

He is hiding partially behind a closed curtain...

Just waiting to make a move...

I was informed beforehand that he doesn't like to be watched so that's exactly what I was doing.

Though I did switch my views to the other cameras to see if Chica moved or if Bonnie was in sight again...

Chica had moved to the repair room where all the spare electronics were found, and Bonnie was still invisible to my eyes.

It somewhat irritated me how the cameras were labeled and their positioning...

They were all in order from top left to bottom right from which rooms were farthest to closest to my office...

And every time the characters would move they would be nearer...

It was actually quite disturbing.

The cameras started to crackle and pop with static again and I was immediately on the alert.

They popped back into functioning order in a sporadic pattern this time. The first room to show would be the ones that were empty.

Then in the supply closet two rooms from mine was Bonnie Bunny...

Chica was in the room with the puppets and toys and such...

And in Pirate's Cove the curtain was drawn back now...

Foxy had turned around to face what appeared to be a small child, who was crouched close to the floor.

I could hear her whimpering in sheer terror and if I had contained a heart within me it would be pounding in hope of her safety.

"Help me, please..." She managed to whimper, not looking at the camera that was recording but clearly speaking to me. "Please..."

The animatronic fox didn't appear to move toward her, but it did twitch often, staring down at her menacingly.

"Mommy..." She wailed quietly into the darkness. Then again, more quietly.

The giant metal puppet twitched violently, and started to lean down to the girl.

Then all the cameras faded out to static.

This time...

They did not come back on after a few seconds.

And all I could hear was a strange, sinister hissing noise.

The time is two-forty-six a.m.


	9. Chapter 8

KizuKeru

Foxy was really terrifying.

He was just like the others except he had so much of his costume missing that he looked like he shouldn't even be able to function.

His reddish fur was torn to shreds all over his arms and torso and his right hand didn't even have any covering. His other hand was replaced by a hook and he had an eyepatch perched just above his right eye.

He moved jerkily, staring down at me with his frightening face full of metal fangs...

He seemed the least sane of all of the robots...

Just by his physical appearance and his movements...

He started to lean down toward me and my whimpering became more apparent.

Before it was merely soft praying and begging to live.

Now it was terrified sobbing and blubbering that even a full grown adult would be subjected to in the event something so terrifying were to happen to them.

The features of the fox's face glitched, especially the droopy eye, and the ears flitted in many different directions.

I held up my arms in front of my face and tried to shield myself from anything that he may do to me...

But for the longest while all I could hear was the mechanical whirring he produced when he was on.

I kept my eyes closed though. I didn't want to see what he was going to do.

I didn't want to see how I was going to die.

But again for the longest time there was nothing.

Fearfully I opened my eyes and peeked out from behind my raised arms.

He was staring at them, head tilted to one side very slightly.

He...

Looked almost saddened.

He lifted one of his massive furless hand and reached out to me. Soon I felt and saw his cold fingers touching my arms.

I winced. There were many bruises there...

Because well...

My dad...

Is just a very kind guy...according to my bitter sarcasm...

I was still terrified, weeping softly and pleading with the machine for my life, though now my words were slurred to a point where it was simply pathetic whimpering...

Foxy's eyes lifted and met mine, I managed to keep my courage to look at him.

He was twitching terribly, and now that I saw him up close he wasn't just merely missing his costume...

He was broken...

His jaw had become unhinged on one side, hanging loosely so that it didn't close right, and various pieces of his hardware were loose and clanging whenever he moved.

Timidly I put my hands down, they were still ready to function if I needed them to, but I let my guard down just slightly.

He tilted his head the other way, then reached for me and scooped my up against him as if I were a baby.

Horrified by his sudden advance I started crying again, loudly, and I hid my face in my hands.

He squeezed me gently, rocking me back and forth.

**_Shhhhhhhh..._**

I looked up, and he was looking down at me, head tilted, glitching, but he did not appear as though he was going to hurt me...

Reluctantly I raised my hands to his broken jaw, I saw where the bolt holding it to the rest of his head had come undone and was hanging loosely like his brown, tattered pants.

I took hold of the bolt and tried my best to fasten it back properly, and soon his jaw was fitted back into its proper place.

"I...hope...that's better..." I said hoarsely, trying to offer a weak smile.

The weirdest thing was...

He smiled back at me.

The time is three-o-three a.m.


	10. Chapter 9

Mindroid

This was certainly getting frightening.

These weren't supposed to be able to act and perform on their own.

And yet it was like they were possessed, and the object possessing them made them able to move like lightening...

In the course of a few seconds I could look from one camera to the next and back and the robot occupying the camera would be gone, seconds later being in another frame of my screen.

This was something that should be in a horror genre film or tv show...

This wasn't reality.

I had to be having some sort of unconscious malfunction...

This couldn't possibly be truly happening to me...

Or that poor girl.

The camera for that room had stayed offline for a long time.

And when it finally came back on the fox was crouched over something, his massive form blocking what he held, and he was looking back at the camera with an evil look in his eyes.

I assumed that what he held was the corpse of the girl...

There was no way she was alive...

It was clear she was being pursued...

Though I kept my hope about me that she did not perish.

I saw movement on on Pirate's Cove's monitor and the mass that Foxy held squirmed.

The girl was alive!

She perched her chin on the robot's shoulder and glanced at the camera once, then closed her eyes and appeared to fall asleep!

The camera feed glitched and suddenly the cold, mechanical gaze was not on me...but on the girl, and for the first time I think I actually saw one of them move.

He pet her back lightly with his hand and the hissing sounded again.

**_Shhhhhhhhhhhhh..._**

That couldn't be right...

The others were bent on instilling terror...

While this one seemed to show sympathy to the girl.

Perhaps he would have the ability to keep her safe from the other through the night...

Because I could not.

I scanned over all the cameras after a short time.

Bonnie was in the hallway leading to my office...

And Chica was staring intently into the camera lens of the dining room.

I did not know where they would end up next.

I kept my eye on my door...

Slowly...

I stood...

And locked the knob into place.

The time is four-thirty-nine a.m.


	11. Chapter 10

KizuKeru

This one had a little more trouble speaking than the others.

But he made up for it with his actions.

He was very kind to me...

And it might have been because he had witnessed my father's awful behavior towards my mom and I...

Perhaps it was because he knew how it felt to be broken and in pain constantly...

And he considered the possibility that he had a friend now.

I was so tired...

He held me close and let me sleep on him.

The camera was pointed at us but for some reason I felt safe with Foxy...

Even if the camera hadn't been watching I feel he wouldn't try to hurt me.

I dozed off for a while and he lightly pet my back, shushing me.

Comforting me.

I was grateful for his out-of-place kindness...

I was grateful to be able to sleep...

But I was awoken so rudely by loud metallic banging.

I opened my eyes and I saw Bonnie and Chica standing in front of the parted curtain, staring at us.

I cowered behind the fox, whimpering, and he turned to look at them.

**_You found her? Great! _**Bonnie droned.

**_Guess it's time to have some fun now?_** Chica asked.

They both sounded severely deranged and their voices were digital and frightening, sentences fragmented and laden with crackling and silent sections.

A low growl emanated from the "throat" of my guardian, and Bonnie and Chica narrowed their eyes at him.

**_She is ours... _**Bonnie said with a pout. **_All of ours. You have to share!_**

Foxy opened his mouth and hissed at the bunny.

He wasn't willing to share me apparently...I was fairly gladdened by this.

Both the chicken and the bunny looked up to a space above the curtain at something I could not see and then they left.

I smiled at Foxy. "Th-thank you..."

He turned back to me, tilting his head with a violent glitch and smiling back.

He was sweet...I felt so bad for him...

He hugged me close and shushed me as he had before.

I hugged him back. "I might have to go soon...I...I'm sorry..."

He started to squeeze, no longer shushing, tighter and tighter and I started to struggle.

I couldn't breathe.

He was crushing my lungs.

Can't breathe...

I swiped at his back frantically, pulling on his fur an trying to get him to loosen his grip.

But soon black dots started to enter my field of view and I lost consciousness.

Mere seconds before I lost it...

I heard the fox say something in a broken record-type voice.

**_You...are...mine..._**

The time is five-o-one a.m.


	12. Chapter 11

Mindroid

The cameras turned completely black.

I could hear but I could not see a thing.

Foxy had just embraced the young girl after shooing Bonnie and Chica away...

And then the cameras ceased proper function and I was left in the dark.

_Where are they...?_

_Where are they!?_

One by one, just like earlier, the functioning became proper.

Bonnie and Chica were back in their respective places...

But Foxy was in Pirate's Cove, stowing the girl away into a small hidden crevice of the room.

X.X.X

KizuKeru

**_It's alright..._**

**_It's alright..._**

**_It's the day time..._**

**_They won't get you..._**

**_You'll be safe in here..._**

I lifted my head from the fox's shoulder looking around at my surroundings.

I was still in the Cove...

And I was starting to see the light coming in from the front windows of the store.

But I was very high up and moving forward...

"Foxy...?" I murmured sleepily. "Where are you taking me...?"

He rubbed my back and whispered to himself in a disturbing manner, I couldn't understand what he was saying.

And it frightened me.

"Foxy?" I called again, my voice wavering.

I could only see what we were walking away from...

Not what was in front...

He knelt down and pushed me from him, tucking me into a little hole.

He put his hook to his lips.

**_Shhhhhhhhh..._**

I opened my mouth to protest but he shushed me again, much louder than before.

And I knew that if I disobeyed him that things would not end well for me.

He started to shut me in...

The door closed with a soft click...

The time...

Is six a.m.


	13. Chapter 12

Mindroid

My shift had ended but I had to find that little girl!

She was in the walls somewhere in this place and I had to get her out.

I walked up to a manager, a tall man with pale skin and snowy hair, I tapped him on the hip and he turned to me, smiling.

"Oh, greetings. How may I assist you?"

I bowed my head slightly in respect. "Mr. Julien? Hello...I was on night watch durning the last eight hours and a girl got locked in overnight. One of the animatronics took her and hid her in some hidden cabinet in Pirate's Cove."

The snowy man hummed in contemplation of my statement when another employee walked over to us.

This one had fiery hair.

"Hey Zane, is this guy bothering you?"

Mr. Julien, or "Zane", shook his head. "Not at all, but this man here says that a girl was captured by one of our mechanisms..."

The redhead scoffed. "Yeah right. Everyone knows that the animals coming to life at night is a load of crap." He shooed me away. "You're just the new guy, you can't fool me with your tricks."

I balled my hands into fists angrily. "I saw it on the camera feeds! Do you not have a device that records all the camera data?"

"No we don't. We don't need it. We have two cameras that store the video feed and those are at the front and back entrances just in case someone tries to rob us. Now are you gonna leave? Or do I need to get Cole?"

He jerked his thumb over his shoulder and I leaned to one side to see a large, strong looking man with black hair cleaning off tables. He glared back at me, strands of his mane falling into his eyes.

His dark blue shirt read "Security".

I took a deep breath and exhaled it slowly. "No...you do not need to call Cole...I will leave you...thanks for your help..."

This concluded night one.

X.X.X

_A.N. - I bet you didn't think the ninja would be in this story... You thought they weren't gonna be in it!? Well you were wrong! Here they are. XD_


	14. Chapter 13

Mindroid

I was back in the office. I was intent to make sure that little girl was safe somehow.

I was small and not too readily able to take down these massive metal beasts...

But if she stayed here for much longer she would not survive...

I sat in my office, this time I was only a few minutes early rather than hours, and I was just in time for the call.

"Hey, so you survived your first night! Congrats dude." He laughed. "I realize I forgot to mention my name last time so I'll introduce myself really quick, I'm Jay and you'll probably be hearing a lot from me."

_Excellent, just give me my information please..._

"Okay so since you've survived your first night I'll have you know it's somewhat of a right-of-passage deal. Now that the animatronics know that you can handle them to whatever degree they offered you their first night well...they're going to take it up a notch or two. And if you continue to survive through the nights they will become more and more active. More and more violent too. No night-shift employee had ever stayed more than five or six days. Me included, I could have, but those damn things are creepy. Maybe another robot like you can straighten them out a bit? Oh! And some things I forgot to tell you last time. We have limited amounts of power that we are allowed to use per night."

"WHAT!?" I yelled at the recorder.

"You seemed to do well last night, you still had forty-seven percent power left. I'll tell you if you happen to run out if power then Freddy Fazabear will become more active, he doesn't really do much unless The lights are out. You are going to need this power eventually, your cameras have blind spots and so over by your door you have a button that will turn on the camera lights so help you see better...but do try to use your power sparingly, turning the lights on for only a few seconds at a time because it eats it up quickly, and maybe turning off the fan in your office... I think thats all I have for you tonight. Good luck, Mindroid."

The recorder clicked and the message ended.

That man sure knew how to ramble but I managed to make sense of his out of order speech by pasting the proper information together in my database.

**Use the electricity sparingly, cameras have blind spots so use lights for only seconds at a time, turn off the fan...**

_Maybe I could turn off this lamp too..._

I switched off the lamp on the desk before me, suddenly the whole room seemed ominous and blue.

**The animatronics become more active as the days progress so stay vigilant, don't let the power run out because then Freddy is more active and with no power I have no protection...**

I thought I had re-covered all of the bases in my head. They were still somewhat jumbled and out of order but at least they were not as messy as Jay's speech had been.

I sat rigid in my chair, eyes on the cameras.

Bonnie and Chica were already on the move.

The time is ten-fourteen p.m.


	15. Chapter 14

KizuKeru

It was really cold in this hole in the wall...

My legs were sore and cramping from having been curled into a ball for over fifteen hours...

I was hungry...

And tired...

And thirsty especially, I hadn't had something to drink since I had gotten here.

And once I had read that someone couldn't survive more than three or four days without water in their system.

I shivered silently in the hole in the wall, listening to the sounds of the outside world.

There was banging and the sounds of doors closing and locks being shut tight...

And then there was the echo of the light switches being turned off.

And that's when the terror struck me.

Everyone was gone again...

So...

The robots were going to be after me again...

I could hear them shuffling about the store already...

I tried to curl myself tighter and disappear into the crevice I was hidden in, but my legs cramped when I moved so I kept them relaxed.

The sounds of movement grew closer to me...it sounded like it was in Pirate's Cove where I was hidden.

I backed myself as far as I could into the cabinet and held my breath, hoping Foxy had forgotten he'd put me here.

But my attempts were in vain.

He opened the little door that contained me, gesturing for me to come out.

I was reluctant. Who wouldn't have been reluctant. This giant, broken, mechanical fox with huge teeth had kidnapped me and shoved me into a box after choking me into unconsciousness...

Anyone would be hesitant...

But after a few seconds he seemed to be growing irritated; I did not want him to hurt me, so I crawled out, collapsing when I tried to adjust upright.

It hurt to stand.

Foxy leapt back as if my fall had startled him, and then came back to hover by my side, making a mechanical noise to indicate his worry.

"I'm fine." I whispered fearfully. "I'm okay..."

He reached out his hooked hand and stroked my curly hair with it. It hooked into some of the matted curls and pulled painfully and I yelped unconsciously from the pain of it.

He jumped again, holding up his arms in seeming apology.

"You're fine..." I murmured. "My dad is much worse...believe me..."

He appeared to grimace at mention of my father. Me must have remembered his terrible behavior and harbored a resentment toward him.

And his lingering emotions disturbed me greatly...

He lifted a finger to his face, as if telling me to hang on for a second, and he left me alone.

I was tempted to run...

But if I did that then it would be highly likely that Bonnie and Chica would be there to capture me for their own special brand of fun...

The curtain ruffled and Foxy was back with an armful of what appeared to be blankets, but when he came back to me and set it at my feet I realized that it was numerous small things wrapped in a single blanket.

He unfolded the blanket, where he had acquired this I had no idea, and there was a plethora of treats inside, food-related and otherwise.

There were bottles of water there too...

I didn't act on my desire to open one up and drink the contents...but I did look at the morsels, nearly drooling.

He shuffled through his findings and nudged one of the bottles toward me, and at that moment I snatched it greedily, nearly ripping the entire top if the bottle off and taking long, satisfying swallows.

Foxy...giggled at me...

And reached for a bag of chips.

He opened the bag and took out a chip, holding it out to me.

I reached for it but he took it back, shaking his hook.

He put the chip to my lips.

He was trying to feed it to me.

I didn't want him to feed me but I had a feeling I would not put myself in a good situation were I to defy him...

So I opened my mouth and let him set the thin treat on my tongue.

He grinned dementedly, holding up a finger again.

He reached behind him...

And pulled out a little doll of Bonnie, holding it out to me next.

I wasn't sure if he wanted me to take this or just look, but when he shook it at me I realized and took it tight against my chest.

"Th...thank you..."

He clapped.

I was like a puppet...I was just a toy to him, for his entertainment...

And I wondered how long it would take for him to get sick of playing with me.

The time is eleven-thirty p.m.


	16. Chapter 15

Mindroid

Eleven-thirty-two...

Eleven-thirty-two p.m. and I have eighty-nine percent of my power left according to my scanners.

I was not provided with a timer or a scale of sorts to tell me how my power usage was so I had to link myself into the systems wirelessly so that I could periodically check on my own system what percentage I was currently holding.

When I hooked myself in it also gave me the ability to use my eyes like a computer monitor. I could click through the different channels and instead of seeing my immediate surroundings I could see through the lens of the camera.

So essentially...

I could move about the store and still keep an eye on the animatronics.

I didn't have quite the bravery to do such a thing yet though.

I may be a droid but I still have emotions and I can still feel fear.

Plus I wanted to learn the patterns of my robot friends.

Where were they most likely to show up?

Where they would strike first or last...

And maybe I could find out a weakness...

The curtain hadn't been drawn back in Pirate's Cove yet and I feared greatly for the young girl's safety.

I could only imagine the terrible things that Foxy could be doing to her right now...

The time is twelve-twelve a.m.


	17. Chapter 16

KizuKeru

He knew my name now...

Poor Foxy was so disheveled and damaged that even his voice failed terribly, his jaw was still a mess but he managed to ask in his broken-record voice: "What's your name?"

I swallowed fearfully. "K...KizuKeru Borg...but...everyone calls me Kizu..."

He smiled. **_C...cute..._** He stuttered.

I blushed.

_Well..._

_At least I knew why he was keeping me._

I managed to curl my lips slightly at him. "Thank you."

We did little more than sit in Pirate's Cove...

He fed me tiny morsels like I was his pet and allowed me to drink from the water bottles he brought me.

I actually truly enjoyed the plush he had gotten for my entertainment.

Robot-Bonnie scared me but the small stuffed version was sweet and almost half my size and very comforting to hug.

He would constantly try to get me involved in simple games.

Turned out there were tons and tons of things to do if you were willing to pilfer the gift shop...

There were puzzles and board games and decks of cards and lots of things...

But I could never figure out what card game he wanted to play, or when I suggested something like "go fish" I would never be able to tell what card he was asking for and he would get frustrated.

And so we would work on a puzzle together.

He was sweet, he kept me safe from the other two...

But frankly he disturbed me to no end.

I wanted to leave so badly but I knew he wouldn't let me.

I could at least try to get him to let me walk around...

My legs were getting weak from lack of activity.

"Foxy...?" I asked softy. "Can you show me the rest of the store?"

He tilted his head at me, twitching strangely as if he didn't understand my question.

"I want to stretch my legs, they hurt..." I whispered. "I won't run away, I promise."

His articulating eyebrows furrowed for a second before he held out he's hand, all in a fist except for his pinkie.

I swear he was like a six-year-old...

But I promised him anyway, linking my little finger with his. "Pinkie swear."

He was pleased with this answer. He stood up quickly, taking my hand tightly in his, and he began to lead me from Pirate's Cove.

Before we were out though, he stopped to stare intently at the camera aimed directly at us.

He froze like a statue.

The time is one-fifteen a.m.


	18. Chapter 17

Mindroid

Eighty-one percent power.

I am doing fairly well I believe.

The cameras weren't fading into static as often as they had been the first night.

I would simply look from one monitor to the next and when Bonnie was in one place she would suddenly be in the next.

Their patterns were unpredictable.

And that was frightening to me.

I, with my six sense for knowing when certain things were going to happen...

Could not determine where they would be...

Their patterns were incompatible with my reading software.

Though there was a slight upside.

Foxy was moving.

I could tell that the girl was okay.

He was feeding her and taking care of her...

And best of all he was keeping the more psychopathic ones away from her...

Her name was KizuKeru...

Now I knew.

And I did hear the animatronics speak...

So I knew also that she was not simply preposterous.

I heard Kizu asking through the curtain if they could go for a walk through the parlor...

And a few moments later they stepped into view.

But Foxy stopped as soon as he saw the camera, glaring at the lens menacingly as if he could see me watching...

It was scary to think that he knew...

KizuKeru looked up at him with concern, shaking his arm lightly with her free hand, the other being firmly occupied by his.

When he did not respond she looked to the camera too.

I could see her mouthing the words: "Help me..."

I took a few frantic breaths, not sure how to respond when there was no way she could hear me.

"I'm trying...I'm trying to find a way...just hang on..."

It was whispered into deaf ears but I knew that somehow she would understand my responsive plea.

Foxy didn't move for the longest time...

I looked to the other cameras.

Bonnie and Chica were at either ends of the hallway leading to Pirate's Cove, I could see small parts of Kizu and Foxy's frames...

Both of the more sinister animatronics were staring dementedly at the two, eyes narrowed and articulated eyebrows furrowed with anger.

The time is two a.m.


	19. Chapter 18

KizuKeru

He was so still.

It was as if the camera was some sort of paralyzing ray and it just shut him down for good.

I knew that that wasn't logical, however. Sometimes I would see him just outside the curtain staring at that camera.

Somehow he knew when he was or wasn't being watched, and when he was it was like Medusa had turned him to stone.

I felt extremely vulnerable out in the open like this and my legs were hurting...

Of course Foxy still had a tight grip on my hand and that was holding me upright but keeping myself constantly standing on my toes so that I wouldn't be hanging like a doll wasn't exactly my ideal interpretation of "stretching my legs".

I looked up at the broken fox, touching his arm lightly with my free hand.

"Foxy?" I whispered. "Foxy...are you okay?"

He merely offered a violent twitch in response. He did not turn his head down to look at me or even move much at all.

He was dead set on burning a whole through the camera with his eyes.

I pulled down on his arm so he would hunch over slightly, that way I could stand normally and he could still have my hand in his.

I hugged his arm tightly to my chest, small static shocks sparking in the brutal darkness and shocking my pale, bruised skin.

The lights in the hallway before us started to flicker and I grew increasingly worried.

The lights in Pirate's Cove never flickered...

Or I could just be losing my mind.

I'd say a night like this or the last would be sure to wipe away someone's sanity...

At least for a little bit.

Though I just kept praying to god that this would be some terrible nightmare and I would wake up any time...

But it just kept going and going...

The lights turned off completely for a few moments and I heard terrible groaning.

I shook Foxy. "Foxy...please wake up, I'm scared..."

The groaning grew louder and it sounded like it was coming from everywhere at once.

I was hyperventilating, trying to get a normal breathing pace but failing as I took in and let out shrill, tiny breaths.

"F-F-Foxy...?"

Then the lights came on.

Bonnie was at the far left end of the corridor, Chica on the right. They both looked furious and they were both glaring at us intently.

Chica had her beak open, making her appearance that much more deranged.

With every tiny flash of darkness they would get a little bit closer to us and I would freak out just a little bit more.

Finally the fox seemed to break out of his trance, growing less rigid and looking down at my pathetic whimpering form with a tilt of the head.

**_Foxy..._** Bonnie started, sounding very irritated. **_Freddy says that we are supposed to share and play nice with each other..._**

**_I think it's fair to say it's our turn to play with the doll... _**Chica agreed.

Foxy growled at the two, pushing me behind him and hunching low to the ground.

He was protecting his property.

Bonnie stomped her foot. **_It isn't fair! You've had her two nights and a whole day! It's our turn with her!_**

She tried to step forward and take me but Foxy snapped at her violently.

He wasn't going to let them take me from him.

Chica pouted. **_You're gonna be sorry. Freddy isn't going to be happy with you..._**

The two animatronics looked to each other for a second, then left us.

Foxy was still hunched over, ready to attack.

Trembling, I reached out and pet his back, then I just flat-out embraced him. He was just shy of being my hero...if he hadn't kidnapped me in the first place then...maybe he would have earned the title.

He turned to me, leaning into my chest, sitting down and flicking his tail back and forth.

He was like a loyal dog...

And he was eating up my praise.

I smiled weakly at him, thanking him endlessly.

His low growl directed at me was not one of anger, but one of affection.

This was a strange robot...

But the more time I spent in his care the more I realized how cute he was...

He still scared me sometimes.

But he was keeping me safe and warm and fed and entertained...

Where the others would probably hurt me greatly.

I stroked the faux fur on top of his head. "Can we go for that walk now? Do you think it's safe?"

He grudgingly crawled from my embrace, turning his head to look down either end of the hall, then he looked back to me, reaching out his hand with a mechanical grin.

I took it, returning his expression.

The time is two-thirty-six a.m.


	20. Chapter 19

Mindroid

I held myself rigid, frightened for the girl's life as the animatronics approached.

They got into a small argument over who get to play with her next and somehow Foxy managed to keep them at bay, once again.

They left without another word.

I knew that they were going to get more and more violent as the hours passed.

As the nights passed...

I had to find a way to retrieve her without letting those robots put me offline...

I had a feeling that Bonnie and Chica would not be tolerating Foxy for very much longer...

And then how safe would Kizu be?

I checked on my power usage.

I had sixty-eight percent left.

The time is three-twenty-two a.m.

X.X.X

_A.N. - Crappy, short chapter...sorry. XD_


	21. Chapter 20

KizuKeru

The walk I had requested ended up being more of a tour of the pizzeria.

Most of the rooms had cameras so I felt relatively safe, but there were some room that were still in the process of being finished...

Some were just supply closets filled with empty animatronic costumes and naked frames...

But there was one that held a whole plethora of beautiful new toys and robots.

It was built similar to a toy store... There were half finished little Bonnie's and Chica's and Freddy's...

All adorable with rosy cheeks and chubby forms.

And there was a boy...

Not a real boy...

But a little robot boy, half finished, colorful where painted and holding a handful of deflated balloons.

And in the far corner was a very tall animatronic, reaching almost to the ceiling, with a white face and purple stripes painted solidly from the bottom of the eyes to the top of the lips.

This was labeled: "The Marionette".

I approached it slowly. I didn't know if these animatronics were able to function yet, but when I stood for a moment before it and it didn't move I found the courage to reach out and touch it.

I smiled, looking back at Foxy. "This one is pretty..." I murmured.

He twitched. **_Not...finished...but...soon..._** He told me.

The Marionette was four or five times my height, very intimidating with its strange puppet smile and it's black eyes.

I moved from it on to the other things in the room.

The toy animatronics were not finished either, and they did not seem nearly as intimidating as Mari.

I scooped up the Bonnie one, disgusted at how cute it was when the real thing was a hateful, creepy creature.

"Why don't you have a toy?" I asked the fox, looking about the wind up dolls and tiny puppets.

Foxy bowed his head. **_Not...main...character..._** His broken-record voice said. **_N-n-not...popular..._**

I felt some sympathy for the metal fox, walking up to him and hugging his leg. "Oh if they tried to fix you up and put you out with the kids I'm sure you would be very popular..."

He patted the top of my head with his hook. **_S...sweet..._**

I didn't know whether I should love or fear Foxy.

He had his scary tendencies on occasion but he has not yet harmed me except for the accidental hair pulling.

He kept the others away from me...

He treated me better than my own parents did, even if I was his prisoner...

I was torn in two.

**_HELLO! _**Came a sudden loud voice, shrill and seemingly friendly.

It still made me jump.

The giggling came soon after, sounding excessively digitized and incomplete.

I looked around, my joyous attitude fading into terror once again.

Foxy lifted his arms to calm me, gesturing to the balloon boy, who was smiling at me and waving.

**_Hiiii!_** He sang.

I shrugged my shoulders, timidly waving back to the half-complete robot. "Hello..."

He giggled again, offering me one of his deflated balloons on a string.

I took it, trying to be gracious, but Foxy was not happy with this new interaction, and started to shoo me out of the room.

"Wait, wait!" I exclaimed. "What's wrong?"

He growled, still shooing. **_Not...his...mine..._**

I stopped, causing him to stop. I looked up at him.

"You don't have to worry about me leaving." I told him. "Balloon Boy kinda scared me anyway..."

For a second Foxy looked skeptical, furious, but I held up my little finger to him, and I promised I wouldn't leave.

And he was satisfied with my promise.

The time is four-o-one a.m.


	22. Chapter 21

Mindroid

The robots were NOT happy...

They appeared to be jealous of Foxy for having exclusive access to Kizu.

Their activity had increased dramatically after Foxy had turned them away from his prize for a second time.

They flitted back and fourth across the store, going back to Freddy first, seeming to converse with him, then the started to taunt me through the cameras.

Staring...

Their eyes were strange in the shadows; completely black with little white dots to indicate pupils.

They would twitch periodically, and then the cameras would wink out of order and when they would come back on they would be a room or two closer to my office.

I kept my eyes on the monitors constantly. Not really worried for Kizu, since Foxy was keeping her relatively safe.

The monsters were after me now and if I had the ability to perspire with fright then I certainly would have.

I was starting to develop disturbing nervous ticks as well.

I was worried for my consciousness.

They kept getting closer and closer to me.

I had to know where they would be.

At some point during the night the cameras were all completely blank, save for Pirate's Cove. And I started to panic. I couldn't see anything and I didn't know were anyone was.

Then I remembered what Jay told me.

There are blind spots by my office door and in certain cameras.

I walked over to my door and switched on the lights.

And there stood Bonnie and Chica, staring in at me with open mouths.

They started to beat on the door with excessive violence.

I backed away from the door, thanking god that I remembered to lock the door before the shift started.

I hid underneath the desk, hands over my head, and I tried to block out the loud banging.

I looked at their locations through the camera feeds through my eyes, the banging stopped and they were just standing in my hallway, looking in.

But I didn't think that they could see me...

And soon...

Finally...

They grew bored and left me.

I stayed beneath the desk. Flipping through my cameras.

And I remembered to check my power.

I had twenty-three percent left.

The time is four-forty-eight a.m.


	23. Chapter 22

KizuKeru

We were back in Pirate's Cove.

And it only hit me that I hadn't slept in nearly thirty hours when I stopped moving.

I retrieved my Bonnie plush and laid myself on top of it, using her as a pillow.

Foxy loomed over me, head leaning in query.

I glanced up at him. "I can't play anymore...I'm so tired..."

He reached out to me and stroked my hair, sitting by my side and acting as my guard.

I closed my eyes and hummed, snuggling with my plush.

His petting was strangely soothing and I was asleep before I even realized it.

I felt him tuck the blanket around me carefully in the fleeting seconds of my consciousness.

I felt him lift me up...

And I was out...

Someone had hit the lights.

The time was five-thirteen a.m.


	24. Chapter 23

Mindroid

Only a short amount of time left...

Oh my...

They kept banging and banging on my door.

They didn't make it in yet...

I was safe...

For now.

I can survive just a few more minutes...

And then the sun will rise and we'll all be safe...

Until the next night.

I shuddered at the very thought.

I could just leave.

I didn't know that girl, and Foxy was keeping her well.

I could just leave and never look at this place again...

But...

She pleaded with the cameras...

I had so stay...

I had to save her...

I had to...

I heard a huge whoosh, as if the whole building had just let out a sigh...

And then the power went out.

"No...no no..." I checked my program to see what I was at.

The percentage bar was indicating a red and blinking zero...

And now...

I had no cameras.

"No no no..."

No...

I crawled out from beneath the desk and looked about for something...

ANYTHING to light up the room.

Thank god I did find one in the drawer...

But when I turned it on...

It was dead.

I wanted to cry.

I wanted to scream out my terror but I knew that I couldn't...

They would find me...

I saw flickering outside one of my office windows...

But...

I thought the power was out...

I crawled a little closer...

And I squinted my eyes at the light.

And then it stopped flickering.

The light was continuous...

And it illuminated the terrifying face of Freddy...

He was grinning at me.

I was hyperventilating.

Somehow my fear made breath necessary to me.

I scrambled back under the desk and kept him in my sight.

The white dot of his black eyes followed me.

And that grin never went away.

Until he glanced upward...

Then began to walk away.

The time is six a.m.


	25. Chapter 24

Mindroid

My shift was over.

I had to get the girl out though.

I couldn't quit without making sure she was safe first.

I rushed from my office and to Pirate's Cove.

I slithered past Foxy, who took up a significant amount of room, and knelt by the corner where I saw him pack Kizu away.

But...

I couldn't find the seam of the door.

There was not a handle for anyone to grasp...

There weren't hinges that I could see...

I grimaced and pounded the wall angrily.

"DAMNIT!" I yelled.

I heard footsteps behind me and turned to see Cole in his security uniform.

"Kai told me to watch out for you..." He said, approaching me. "What are you doing in here?"

I stared at him, very upset. "There is supposed to be a door here...there's a girl in here..."

Cole laughed. "Yeah buddy, and I suppose that pigs fly too?"

He took me roughly by the arm and pulled me from the room, through the play area, and threw me through the front door onto the sidewalk.

"Your job is nightwatch...we don't need any comedians..."

This concluded night two.


	26. Chapter 25

Mindroid

"Hey...you survived the second night...quite frankly I'm surprised. I see here at five-fifty-nine you ran out of power...you got so lucky dude, I hope you can keep it up..."

The man on the phone sighed.

I had ninety-eight percent power left.

"So we have a new attraction...it's the toyshop. I don't know the exact name of the place but there are new things for you to look out for. The toy animatronics are pretty safe, they don't even have power cells yet, but Balloon Boy and The Marionette are a different story. According to the stories about the other branches of this place The Marionette is pretty freaky. There is a music box in the puppet room, or the toyshop or whatever it is, and it has to stay wound up constantly...if you don't wind this up and the music ends, Marionette will come and kill you. Keep the music box wound. I haven't done a whole lot of research on the toy animatronics or Balloon Boy but I haven't found anything yet...they should be safe for a little while..."

Ninety-four percent power...

"Um...I...can't think of anything else that I haven't told you. Just...good luck. I wish you the best of luck, Mindroid..."

Silently I thanked Jay before he hung up the phone.

I turned off the fan.

Turned off the lamp.

I was going to try to roam the store tonight...

I turned off the glow of my eyes and switched to nightvision.

"I'm going to find you Kizu...we're getting out of here tonight..."

The time is ten-o-two p.m.


	27. Chapter 26

KizuKeru

It was so warm in that little hole in the wall.

I easily slept the entire day away.

I didn't want to wake up.

I'd never felt so comfortable and warm in my life, to be completely honest.

I was just barely waking from my slumber when I felt myself being pulled from the comfortable little crevice.

I moaned in displeasure, swatting weakly at whoever had pulled me out.

But a long low shushing made me open my eyes and realize who I was swatting.

"Oh..." I whispered. "Sorry Foxy...I thought you were someone else..."

He looked down at me with a grin, petting my hair back out of my face. He had me in his lap and he cradled me.

I shivered violently. "It was warm in there..." I told him. "Why is is so cold out here...?"

He whimpered in apology, tucking the blanket tighter around me and holding me closer.

I hummed. "I'm still tired..." I told him. "You...don't mind if I rest just a little longer do you?"

He shook his head and I turned over in his mechanical arms, reaching for Bonnie plush, which I had dropped, and hugging it close.

"I wish you had a plush..." I murmured into the soft fabric. "This one disturbs me...I want to have a plush of something that isn't going to hurt me..."

**_Hug...me...? _**Foxy offered in a gruff voice. **_Won't...hurt..._**

I looked up at the broken fox pirate, smiling sheepishly. "I could hug you couldn't I? You're nice and plush..." I set the plush to the side and sat up, leaning into the lightly furred chest of the giant animatronic. "I don't understand why I'm so special to you...why you aren't trying to kill me like the others..."

He huffed. **_Both...victim..._** He prodded me lightly in the back with a finger. **_Father...is...bully... _**Then he pointed to himself. **_Bonnie...Chica...bully..._**

And now it all made sense.

"You're just protecting me from the bullies?"

**_We...safe...together..._**

Now I knew why he was so broken and rickety.

Why all he fur was torn.

Come to think of it...

I think I knew why they closed Pirate's Cove.

Foxy probably be tons of fun with the kids...

But the management had so much trouble keeping him in one piece...

They gave up.

"So..." I rejoined. "Bonnie and Chica did this to you?"

He nodded. **_They...wanted kids...they...wanted to play...the kids...liked me better...before...they broke me..._**

I covered my mouth with my hands. "Oh...my..." I squeezed him tightly again. "They're so mean. That's terrible..."

He nodded. _**Don't...want...to share...they...bully...**_

I reached up and cupped his tattered face in my hands. "I'm very glad you're willing to keep me safe." I stood up and offered him a kiss on the nose. "You're very sweet. I'm pleased to call you my friend."

He smiled wide. **_Friend..._**

I shrugged my shoulders. "Yes, friend. I'm glad I have a friend like you."

If it seemed logical for a fox to purr with delight I would have said he was purring...

His tail was happily wagging and he offered me a low growl.

I pet his muzzle lightly. "I forgive you for the first night..."

**_Thank...you..._**

The time is eleven-fifteen p.m.


	28. Chapter 27

Mindroid

Being outside of the office was terrifying.

I didn't have walls around me for protection. And though I could see the camera feeds through my eyes, Bonnie had an extremely stealthy ability to be in one room one second and a second later be in a room across the store...

And I didn't want to be in the room she managed to teleport into...

And I had to be extremely quiet too or I knew they would come looking for me.

I paused for a moment in the closet two rooms away from my office, taking a small amount of time to peek at the cameras.

Kizu was fine for now but Bonnie and Chica were flying around the store. From the stage to the dining area to the puppet room and more.

I couldn't keep a close eye on them because they were just so fast...

I was certain I was going to die tonight...

But I had to make sure Kizu made it out...

How many hours have I been hiding in the shadows?

How much power did I have left?

I was at seventy-seven percent. I was doing fine for now.

And in case the power ran out I brought a whole stock of batteries for the flashlight.

I was as prepared as I could ever be...

And I was a safe as a tiny robot could be hiding in a massive store full of killer mechanical animals...

Kizu was most likely in the Pirate's Cove...

That's nearly where she always was...

And slowly but surely I was making my way there.

I would probably have to fight Foxy to get her to safety...

But he was so worn out and broken down that it would probably be a very simple task to set him offline...

Just a few rooms away and I began to hear strange music.

I turned around and about.

I couldn't see a damned thing.

But the music was growing louder.

And then I remembered...

The Marionette!

I stood upright, rushing from the supply closet to the puppet room where the music box was nearly completed.

I didn't reach it in time...

And the long, skinny puppet began to twitch, and then it locked its black, soulless eyes on me.

I raised my arms, shielding myself from god knows what. "H...hello..." I stammered, keeping my eyes on The

Marionette.

I backed away slowly, ready to run at a moments notice, but I hit something and whirled around to see a cheeky looking mechanical boy that lacked legs and paint on half of his face.

**_Hiiiiii!_** He greeted happily, waving and offering me a balloon.

"H...hi..."

I shouldn't have turned my back.

The second I did The Marionette had started moving and mere moments later it was on me, striking me into the ground with its lanky limbs.

With a growl of determination I rolled into my back, furiously swiping at the face of the puppet.

She never stopped grinning at me, eyes crinkled into a perfect mocking expression of glee.

The glee of the kill.

I threw the noodly doll from me and into the far wall, then I advanced on it and proceeded to beat it down from the legs up.

It's mechanics crumbled with sickening crunches beneath my powerful fists, and as I hit it it crumpled down further and further to the floor.

Soon I found myself striking it in the face...

And soon it made a noise...

And then was offline...

There was no way that was going to come to life on me again.

For good measure I snapped the head off of the balloon boy, who had been giggling during the entire attack.

I did not trust him.

I didn't trust anything...

A terrible groaning filled my hearing sensors and I peeked outside into the hallway to see Bonnie and Chica rushing to Pirate's Cove.

The time is one-twenty-three a.m.


	29. Chapter 28

KizuKeru

The music box melody frightened me for a few moments but when it shut off I was fine again.

The banging on the walls soon after did not even bother me as much as I had imagined it should have.

I felt quite secure wrapped up in my blanket, curled into Foxy's lap.

It was just a cozy feeling.

To have someone to care for you...

To want to be your friend no matter how different or weak you were.

I actually questioned my desires to leave the confining walls of the pizzeria.

If I were to leave where would I go other than home where father would beat me and mother would look the other way.

Either that or I would die in the streets or get sent to an orphanage...

Or I could stay here...

Foxy could take care of me as if I was his daughter.

And maybe if the others got used to me we could okay together...

Maybe I would get to meet The Marionette and see when Balloon Boy was finished...

But then the groaning started.

The terrible, pained sound of eerie gusts of aching breath being expelled from ones lungs...

It was the noise that Bonnie and Chica made when they were close...

And sure enough...

There the stood not moments later in the opening of the purple curtain.

**_Foxy... _**Bonnie said through a clenched jaw. **_Freddy says it's our turn to play..._**

Foxy set me in the ground and crouched low as he had before.

Shielding me with his massive metal frame.

**_Freddy said you need to let us have a turn... _**Chica agreed.

A low, sinister growl resonated from deep within whatever allowed Foxy to growl, and this made the two increasingly angry.

**_YOU'RE BREAKING THE RULES! _**Bonnie's suddenly yelled. **_You can't do that, breaking the rules is BAD! You HAVE to share with us or else!_**

Foxy reared up on his hind legs, seeming ready to fight.

And Chica and Bonnie were quick to oblidge.

Metal hit metal and costumes became shredded quickly.

Feathers and faux fur flew about the room as the machinations fought hard.

I backed myself into a corner, hugging my blanket tightly, nearly wringing one corner into nonexistence as my heart rate kept growing and growing...

Foxy began to yelp with pain and I could see that this two against one fight was not going to end well for him.

The to more able-bodied animatronics beat him down, denting metal and snapping support beams...

And then they began to tear him apart.

"NO!" I screamed, lunging myself at Bonnie, who was closest to me.

She knocked me back and I hit the wall hard, it knocked the breath out of me.

But I still had the sense enough to see that they were killing the only protection I had.

I screamed and begged for them to stop but to no avail.

My begging for his life just wasn't enough for them.

"I'll play with you!" I shouted.

And they turned to me eagerly.

I wiped a tear from my cheek, looking them both in their black eyes. "I'll...I'll play with you too...just...please...leave him alone..."

They looked to each other, contemplating my offer. The stood up from Foxy's broken body, now laying in many pieces on the floor.

His torso was intact...

But his hooked arm was across the room and many parts of his lower body were strewn about like garbage.

Chica picked me up and hoisted me up onto her shoulders.

**_Wheeee! We get a turn! We get a turn!_**

She took me from Pirate's Cove...

Bonnie followed, smiling at me the whole way.

But I only focused on Foxy, who was whimpering with pain and trying to set himself upright on his legless torso with his one working limb...

He looked at me, eyes wide and full of concern.

I smiled sadly and waved at him, but he didn't see it.

Because the light that shined in his mechanical optics suddenly winked out and he fell forward.

He was no longer online I knew, and all I could do was cry.

The time is two-o-seven a.m.


	30. Chapter 29

Mindroid

It's funny how fast time flies when you're completely terrified out of your paneling...

I was glad to have been built so well because if I had been shoddy I would be rattling endlessly.

I was nearing Pirate's Cove, I saw Bonnie and Chica leave so maybe I had a chance to get Kizu.

Though...

When I arrived and saw the damage they had left behind...

I knew that it wasn't going to be that easy.

Foxy was laying in pieces, strewn over the entire span of the room.

His eyes were dim and his jaw was slack...

I covered my mouth to prevent the sound of retching from escaping.

I had seen the destruction of many machines but not single one of those was so violent and inhumane as this.

And now I knew that KizuKeru wouldn't be safe.

And that only made my need to find her that much more desperate.

I could hear the three...

But it felt like it was coming from everywhere and I didn't know which way to go.

I curled up beside the head of Foxy and looked down at him.

"You saw which way that they went didn't you...?" I asked the lifeless form. "I bet if they hadn't killed you you could tell me..."

He, of course, said nothing.

"It seems we both had the same goal..." I rejoined, standing to gather all of his pieces together. "Maybe...maybe if I could...fix you...you could help me...we could help each other..."

Again, no response.

But I had a good feeling that this could work if I had the time...

It would have to be during the day...

Or during the next night because I wouldn't have the time to do it now.

I had to find her first.

The time is three-sixteen a.m.


	31. Chapter 30

KizuKeru

Bonnie was pinching my cheek hard and all I could do not to smack her hand away was grip handfuls of my dress in my hands and tense myself.

It was extremely painful...

In fact all of their physical contact was particularly painful.

They didn't know how to be gentle like Foxy did.

And when we would play a game together and I did something wrong they would smack me hard and tell me I was breaking the rules.

I found myself back in the situation I was in at home...

But the animatronics hit me much MUCH harder than my dad ever could.

And at some points I thought I could hear my bones fracture...

Mainly in my arms and in my head...because those were their areas of interest...

They were like spoiled, only-child brats!

I hated them...

I wished every minute that Foxy had torn them apart...

My eyes stung with tears as I remembered that he was dead...

He wasn't going to be able to save me from this.

I would probably die next slap when my skull fractured and shredded my brain into pudding.

I hid my face in my hands and cried hard.

I didn't care what they were going to do to me because of it.

I was sad and if I didn't let it out of my system I was going to go insane.

**_Hey? _**Chica asked me, looking with concern I knew wasn't genuine. **_What's wrong with you?_**

I sniffled, barely able to make a coherent sentence. "I wanna go home..."

**_Why would you wanna go home?_** Bonnie asked. **_When it's so much nicer here._**

I balled my tiny hands into fists, squeezing my eyes shut in frustration.

"It isn't nicer here!" I yelled, using my grief of Foxy's death and my anger to fuel my bravery. "You keep hurting me and you are mean and selfish and you KILLED MY FRIEND AND I HATE YOU!"

The stared at me in shock, then looked to each other.

And then back at me...

But this time they did not seem concerned...

A shadow cast over both of their faces and their eyes were now pitch black with just a small white dot as the pupils...

They didn't want to play anymore.

They were ready to kill something.

Realizing that I had probably just subconsciously committed suicide I began to slowly back away from the two.

They didn't really advance, they just stared their fury into my soul, entire bodies shuddering with the violence of their glitching.

I stood...and turned to run.

I was probably not going to make it out of this.

I was going to die tonight I was certain.

But like hell I was just gonna give into them.

I've been giving in all my life.

Now I'm gonna fight back.

I ran for I don't know how long.

But I stumbled upon and open closet full of miscellaneous cleaning supplies...

One of which looked nice and deadly...

A broken broomstick.

It was long but very thick with a sharp serrated edge where the actual broom part had broken off.

I giggled manically, turning to leave the closet. I only made it halfway down the hall before I crashed into something hard and knocked myself to the floor.

The time is four-sixteen a.m.


	32. Chapter 31

Mindroid

Only thirty-six percent power left.

I had nearly two hours to span out the final slivers of electricity that I was allowed for the night.

But I had to keep checking the cameras...

I had to see where they would end up.

Bonnie and Chica were playing with Kizu in the main area of the store, but when Kizu did something they didn't like they would beat her and she would cry and I grew more and more afraid...

Yet more and more determined.

But DAMNIT I only had thirty-four percent power left and why is it going so fast?

Switching from camera to camera I saw that something was in my hall.

Something was rushing toward me. It was small but fast and I couldn't make out what it was and-

Before I could even try to process my thought the thing I was looking at through the cameras lens slammed into me hard, knocking me back.

I caught myself before I fell and broke something, but what ran into me hit the ground with a cry of pain and a dull thud.

I raised my fists, ready to fight for my consciousness...

But then it dawned on me...

A cry of pain?

A thud?

The little redhead looked up at me with wide eyes, tears staining her cheeks.

"Kizu?" I cried, smiling almost nearly as dementedly as the animatronics.

She struggled to her feet. "Wh-wh...who are y-you...?"

I lowered my hands. "I...I'm the night guard..." I said softly. "I'm sorry I didn't come to get you sooner...Foxy seemed to have a hold on the situation..."

Her face melted into one of agonizing sadness and she crumpled to the floor, sobbing uncontrollably.

I reached my hands toward her, taking her wrists in my grip. "I know you're sad, I'm sad too, but we have to go! Now!" I pulled her to her feet and pushed her back in the direction of my office.

"Go! Go!"

She tripped over something in the hall and I pulled her back up.

I could see Bonnie and Chica standing at the far end of the hall.

"Kizu get up and go!" I shouted.

She didn't need to be asked a third time. She got up and started to run, and I was close behind.

We couldn't have another mess up now.

We had to be safe right?

Just a few more turns and we would be locked safely in my office.

After that thought...

The droning noise sounded and the power shut down.

I hear a metallic bang and heard Kizu fall to the floor once again.

When I looked to see what she had run into I saw the same flickering grin that had been in my office window last night.

It was looking down at the girl, illuminating her face which appeared set in a grimace of sheer horror.

She slid backwards on her hands and feet, then rolled over on to her hands and knees and began to crawl to me.

"Guard!" She called, I could see her reaching for me.

I tried to get to her before Freddy did...

But he took tight hold of her and pulled her into the shadows, her screaming the entire way.

And then there was nothing.

Afraid and desperate for my own life I ran back to my office and shut the door, locking it and hiding beneath my desk.

I held my head in my hands, rocking back and forth.

This couldn't be real.

This couldn't be real.

This had to be just one long, endless, horrible nightmare...

_What time is it? _I asked myself. _What is the time?!_

My internal clock read five-thirty-six.

_I can survive twenty-four minutes._

_I can survive twenty-four more minutes..._

Bonnie and Chica were screeching loudly at my door and at the window, banging on my barriers so hard I thought they would burst in and I would be certain to perish.

_Make it stop..._

_Make it stop..._

I screamed it over and over and over in my head.

I was going to go mad...

Kizu was gone and I...

I was going to be next...

Twenty-four minutes...

They were ceaselessly, relentlessly striking the walls and the door, my window was starting to crack and I was just wishing I had human abilities so that I could relieve my fear as they could.

Crying would help.

Hyperventilation wasn't doing a thing...

I would rather not be able to void any orfice but perhaps purging my stomach would assist me as well.

Freddy was at the window now.

The ring leader of them all.

He was just watching them pound in the walls with that ghastly smile of his...

But then suddenly they all stopped...

They all stopped and looked up at something I couldn't see...

Then looked to each other...

Then to me, fury in their black, soulless eyes.

And then the left.

I breathed a huge unnecessary sigh of relief.

The time is six a.m.


	33. Chapter 32

Mindroid

My shift was over...

That should be apparent by now, my shift ends at six a.m.

But I had to just take one last peak at Foxy before I left...

The snowy manager and the one with the fiery hair resided as well...

Cole stood in the corner assessing the horrid mess.

"Well..." Kai said. "Looks like old Foxy finally fell apart..."

Zane sighed. "It is a shame, he was so popular with the children before he broke down."

I needlessly raised my hand. "I-I can fix him." I said.

All three of them turned to me.

"That's crap." Cole said, glaring. "You're just a guard..."

"Who better to fix a robot than a robot?" I asked. "I can stay a little but before my next nightshift and-"

Kai pointed to me. "Don't think we're gonna be paying you extra buddy."

I raised my hands in my defense. "Oh no. You don't have to pay me. I can do it no charge." I looked over the carnage that I had familiarized myself with already. "The repairs are very simple, I promise you."

Cole and Kai looked about ready to kick me out into the streets, but Zane held out his hand in physical contract. "You have a deal."

The other two glared at him angrily as I shook his hand.

This concluded night three.


	34. Chapter 33

Mindroid

I arrived ten minutes early for my shift this time.

I figured that it would be enough time to fix Foxy but I was wrong.

It was going to take a while; I had severely underestimated his damage...

I rushed back to my office to catch Jay's message.

"Hello? Mindroid um...I'm sorry to say this but um...I'm having some trouble. I'm...I'm glad I was able to record this for you..."

There is strange feedback in the background of the tape.

"Just be careful, will you buddy? Don't do anything stupid. You keep running out of power and I'm just surprised Freddy hasn't killed you yet."

More feedback.

"Be careful. Maybe I'll be able to talk to you tomorrow night but-" A loud crashing sound occurred. "But I doubt it."

More noises of struggle sounded and then Jay shouted in terror.

And then the line went dead.

So now I was completely alone.

I got my flashlight, my spare batteries, my short-handed scythe, and my tools and I set off to Pirate's Cove

The time is nine-fifty-five p.m.


	35. Chapter 34

KizuKeru

I was a bruised, bloody mess.

Every inch of my body ached as if my individual muscle fibers were on fire.

After Freddy had captured me he passed me off into the care of Bonnie and Chica...

Who did not handle me nearly as nicely as he had, (even if he was still rough).

He stopped their brutal abuse before I was crushed into jelly, but I was sure I had plenty of broken bones...

He sat me up on the stage next to his microphone, tipping up my chin so I was forced to look into his frightening black eyes.

I could barely see thank goodness, because I had suffered so much head trauma that my eyes were nearly swollen shut and bleary with tears of pain.

**_Why, I would like to know, were you speaking so harshly to my band members?_** He asked.

I made a gurgling noise, coughing a little bit of blood. "Th...they...hit me...hurt...killed...Foxy..."

Freddy clicked his imaginary tongue and turned to the two. **_Oh you two, when will you learn to play nice?_**

Bonnie pouted. **_He wouldn't share, we had to do something._**

**_And why must you treat this poor child with such violence?_**

**_She was mean to us first! She didn't pay any attention to us. Like a snob._** Chica proclaimed.

Freddy turned back to me, grinning and tilting his head. **_Oh well that isn't very nice either...all three of you must be punished for your awful manners..._**

Bonnie and Chica bowed their heads guiltily.

**_You two don't get to play for now. I will tell you when you can._**

The two animatronics sulked away.

**_As for you, miss...?_**

I glared at him, hurting myself in the process but it was worth it.

**_Miss Nameless...you get to go play with the dolls..._**

I remembered the puppet room where the toy animatronics were kept and where The Marionette and Balloon Boy resided...

The time is eleven-seventeen p.m.


	36. Chapter 35

Mindroid

_It's past ten now._

_They should be attacking any minute._ I thought.

But the attack never came.

All the while I still remained cautious.

I was nearly finished putting Foxy back together and I was getting more and more anxious as the minutes ticked by.

Any normal being would have cracked under the pressure...I know this because I was starting to fracture beneath it myself!

If I could perspire, need I say again, I certainly would have been in that moment.

With seventy-five percent power left I wasn't sure how I would fare this night...

I just knew I had to fix Foxy well enough to where he could save Kizu...

The objective at hand was important, I realized, and I was not...

So even if I perished...

If Kizu lived...

Then my objective is complete.

The fox's eyes started to flicker, and then they became solid altogether, he sat up, making a mechanical booting noise, and ancient one though, as he was outdated machinery, and then he looked to me with a tilted head.

I smiled. "Hi..."

He growled, ears folding back. He got on all fours and advanced on me.

And I remembered Jay saying something to me about them thinking I was naked mechanics...

"Wait!" I called. "Before you stuff me into a costume! We have to save Kizu!"

He stopped growling then, twitching violently. **_K...Kizu..._** He repeated to me, reaching his hooked hand up to scratch his head.

"Yes Kizu...the little girl that Bonnie and Chica took."

He grimaced at me again as if he didn't believe me, and started to advance.

"No!" I shouted. "No. No. I built you back and I can tear you apart. If Kizu isn't here...then you can put me in the suit..."

He laid down on the ground and swiped at his face, whimpering.

I knelt by him. "I have reason to believe that Freddy has Kizu now. I saw him take her when the lights went out..."

His grimace melted into a look of worry.

"I can't get her by myself...I'm little and weak compared to the others."

I held out my hand to him. "I need your help..."

He looked up at me, ear flattened, and reluctantly, he reached out with his uncovered hand and touched mine.

I wasn't sure if he just wasn't able to grab it or if he didn't understand the concept of a handshake.

I looked at him oddly. "You...are you going to help me?"

He nodded with a gruff noise.

I grinned. "Great...great...thank you."

But I couldn't help but think about what would happen if we didn't find Kizu...

The time is twelve-twenty a.m.


	37. Chapter 36

KizuKeru

Freddy threw me to the dogs...

Or rather the dolls...

From what I could see The Marionette and Balloon Boy had both been destroyed...

And the other three weren't doing anything...

Maybe it was just some sort of solitary confinement punishment...

I didn't mind being alone...

It gave my aching everything's time to heal...

I curled up in the nearest corner and assessed my swollen, bruised limbs...

My legs weren't broken, thank goodness, but my arms hurt so badly that they were at least fractured...

The purple and black bruises covered nearly the entire span of my body and my face, I was certain, was horribly disfigured...

I curled into thy corner, holding what little body heat I had left against me and shivering.

It was so cold...

I wanted my dad...

And my mom...

I missed their gentle form of neglectful torture...

I missed being able to just mildly feel the pain rather than having every cell explode violently with it when I moved...

I was sick of coughing up my own blood...

I wanted to go home...

I was probably closer to death than I realized. The adrenaline in my system was probably the only thing keeping me conscious...

If I couldn't get out of here then I just wanted them to kill me already...

Death would be a welcome blessing if I had to stay here with these cruel machines...

I smiled weakly to myself. At least I knew someone was still trying to protect me...

The night guard tried...

He almost succeeded...

But the lights...

And then Freddy...

Suddenly a feeling of drowning came about me, interrupting my thoughts.

I arched forward, bracing my hands on the floor and coughing hard until about a cup or two of blood had pooled on the floor.

So...

I was bleeding internally...

I was probably going to be dead soon...

And I waited patiently for my peaceful slumber to come.

I closed my eyes and tried my best...

But the rustling in the room stirred me from my impending slumber...

And when I opened my eyes again before me stood three small dolls only about a foot and a half tall...

One of Bonnie...one of Chica...and one of Freddy...

Eyes as black as the darkness they had arisen from.

The time is one a.m.


	38. Chapter 37

Mindroid

Somehow Foxy had a sense of smell...

He had taken a plush from the floor of Pirate's Cove and was using it's scent to find Kizu.

Though we had been searching quite a whole to no avail.

Her scent was either snuffed out by the environment...

Or she had already perished and her scent was now one of death.

Foxy looked bak at me, whimpering, and he seemed severely fatigued.

So we stopped for a break.

He laid at my feet and flattened himself as far as he could.

He was not a happy robot.

I reached out and pet him timidly. "She has to be here..." I told him. "The others wouldn't have let her leave..."

**_H...hope...she...okay..._**

His voice was fragmented and glitchy, it was sad really, how run down the poor guy was...

He probably wouldn't be able to do much against the others...

I was good with mechanics but not that good...

But he would be able to serve his purposes well...

Suddenly Foxy lifted his head, ears pricked forward.

I listened hard, trying to hear what he did.

And it took me a second...

But there it was, scratching and the sound of someone crying...

The time is two-o-two a.m.


	39. Chapter 38

KizuKeru

The three toys attacked me with great force...

It was like being eaten alive by rats...

They were not large enough to kill me...

But they were very good at maiming...

Mainly scratching the flesh from my bones, all the while they seemed to cackle in amusement as my blood seeped into the grout of the white tile floor...

The pain did not diffuse even in the slightest as I laid dying...

And all I could do was lay there and take every blow, weeping...

I was too weak to fight back now...

Too weak to save myself from being torn into thousands of tiny bits like they had done with Foxy...

I could feel the blows stop...

But the pain continued as if the onslaught was still in effect.

And I could hear struggling in the room...

But the noise was falling on nearly deaf ears.

I couldn't really hear anything over the incessant ringing that shrieked in my skull.

Something nudged my side gingerly and I made a noise in protest.

My ribs were severely bruised...

The object whimpered in response and gently, lightly, laid itself on my chest.

I managed to lift my heavy eyelids...

And Foxy had his head laying on my damaged torso, the Bonnie toy clenched tight and broken in his powerful metal jaw.

Behind him stood the night guard.

I allowed a slight curl of my lips, and I raised a broken arm to pet the pirate's fox's ears.

"H...hey..." I managed to whisper just before my eyes rolled up in my head and I finally got my long awaited slumber.

The time is two-fifty-seven a.m.


	40. Chapter 39

Mindroid

My god...

If there even is a god...

Her damage was so far past irreversible...

I was surprised she was even alive when we found her.

The puppets that I was told had no power-cells had come to life and were ripping her to shreds.

Foxy and I handled the dolls quickly, I slashed one in two with my scythe and he gnawed the remaining to death in his strong metal mouth.

Then he immediately went to Kizu's side, moving her just so with his muzzle.

She moaned but didn't make an effort to push him away.

I could understand why...

She was black and blue from head to foot.

Foxy set his head on her chest and she looked at us with a smile.

She stroked the faux fur on top of Foxy's head and offered a very quiet greeting before she fell to the floor again.

Now completely limp and unmoving.

Foxy looked to me, eyes set down in worry.

I pointed to the girl. "Take her. We need to get out of the store..."

He slithered his way underneath Kizu, carefully positioning her on his back so that she was belly down, arms hanging over his massive shoulders.

She was like a human cape...

I huffed. "Is there somewhere you could hide me?" I asked.

He looked down at himself, then after some thought he opened up his arms.

He was going to carry me too.

I climbed up into his arms and he began go carry us toward the exit...

We were so close...

But not moments away from the front door a loud screeching noise sounded.

Behind us were the other three animatronics...

The time is three-thirteen a.m.


	41. Chapter 40

Mindroid

This is terrible.

Awful.

They're gonna destroy us and we're never going to see the light of day again...

Kizu will never see her parents again...

I'll never see my sister P.I.X.A.L. again...

The sadness of the situation was near unbearable.

Kizu was already dead it seemed...

I knew if we didn't take drastic measures we would be next...

They were right behind us, shrieking that awful shriek in our ears...

They didn't want to play any longer...

This was no longer a game...

And my optics stung me greatly with no way to release tears and relieve the ache that came with melancholy.

Foxy faced the animatronics, growling loudly, and I looked over his shoulder at Kizu, cupping one of her cheeks in my hand while I used the other to hold myself up.

"Kizu..." I whispered. "Kizu we're so close...we can make it...we can...just wake up..."

I then looked over her at the exit a mere twenty feet away.

"Foxy!?" I called. We need to break the front door!"

He tipped his head to one side, his ears cocking so he could hear me better.

**_But...can't...go...outside..._**

"If you don't take us outside we will all die...and you'll never see Kizu again..."

He huffed angrily, hunching down low to the ground.

Very quickly he turned and leapt through the glass door, allowing me to see Freddy, Bonnie, and Chica for a few final seconds.

They stared after us in the windows with their darkened eyes...

And then the turned away.

We had actually made it out.

They weren't following us!

We were safe...

We were safe...

The time is four a.m.


	42. Chapter 41

Foxy

She was cold.

She was cold and I didn't like the way she felt sending chills down the main support of my framing...

They had hurt her so badly.

I hated them.

I was glad I was away.

But I was sad because I couldn't feel Kizu's moving...

I think she's broken...

I ran us as far as I could from the place and when I felt we were safe I chose and alley for us to reside in and set the guard down behind me, laying Kizu flat on the concrete ground in front of me.

She didn't stir.

She was so pale despite the purple markings all over her body.

I whimpered softly, hunching down low and nuzzling her belly.

No response.

**_K...Kizu...?_**

Not even a flutter of her eyelids.

I grew increasingly irritated, I shook her, I opened her eyes with my naked fingers, I even tried lightly prodding her in painful spots to see if she would feel it and wake up...

Nothing.

I growled angrily for a moment, then laid over her, trying to bring her some form of warmth even if I myself harbored none.

I curled up as small as I could and released a low, mournful whine.

The guard stepped up to me, sitting down and touching my shoulder.

"I'm sorry..." He said. "At least we got her out of there..."

This did not brighten my mood...

I was sad.

Very sad.

My only friend...

Broken by who I used to believe were my friends...

They were bullies...

I hated them more than seemed possible for a dilapidated old machine like me.

I felt need to shout it out loud...

To say it to their faces...

I wanted to break them...

So severely that they could never function again.

Never be fixed.

There was a pressure on my chest.

Very light, and it moved from place to place.

And suddenly I felt a burst of warm, thick liquid spray onto my fur; this was accompanied by weak coughing.

I lifted my head to see Kizu.

Her eyes were open...

And she was looking back at me.

And she started to cry, entire body shuddering violently.

I cradled her, shushing her.

She hid her face in my chest and wailed.

The guard was very surprised by her consciousness...

But he remained calm.

"We have to get her to a hospital." He said.

The time is six a.m.

**Switching to Day Mode**

**...**

**..**

**.**


	43. Epilogue

Cole

My shift was just starting.

It was six-thirty in the morning and I was tired but I had to make my rounds as usual.

But today was not so usual...

I walked through the store and everywhere I looked there was carnage of bloody and mechanical degree.

Machines were torn to bits and bolts and blood stained the walls and tiles.

I rushed to the main office where the front and back security cameras were kept and I started to look through the nights footage.

Nothing...

Nothing...

Nothing...

Nothing for hours on end...

Until about four in the morning when I saw a blur rush from inside the store out, shattering glass.

"Zane!" I called, immediately getting the albino to respond.

"Yes, Cole?" He asked.

I pointed to the screen. "You're good with tech...can you get a clear image of what this is?"

He replaced me in the chair and set to work with his voodoo technological magic, soon he had a clear shot of the culprit in full screen and I couldn't believe my eyes...

It was Foxy.

This concluded night four...


End file.
